


One Day

by Gia_Sesshoumaru



Series: 400 Followers Drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Elves, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Vague references to omegaverse, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/pseuds/Gia_Sesshoumaru
Summary: Prince Yuuri of Ajantara is in love Viktor, the Elven King of Rusanaria. Neither of them thought that it would be a problem that Yuuri isn't pure Elven.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> I hit 400 Followers on one of my RP accounts - askyuurikatsuki - so I did some drabbles. This is the first of three, and the others will be coming and will be added to this series. This is also a bit of a background drabble into a fic I'm planning later that will center around Yuri and Otabek.

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s not your fault.” Yuuri’s back was turned to Viktor, as he looked out the window of Viktor’s bedroom. It was a bright, sunny day outside, and Viktor’s subjects were milling around, doing their duties.

 

“It’s not fair, I’m the King, I should be able to do something.” The frustration was evident in Viktor’s voice, and Yuuri turned around to see that he had both of his hands balled into fists. “But the law forbids it. The law forbids a ceremony of any kind with someone who -” His voice stopped, but he didn’t have to continue.

“Someone with human blood in their veins,” Yuuri finished. “I know. It doesn’t matter. They can’t make me leave unless I choose to or you tell me to.” Yuuri had come to the Kingdom of Rusunaria from his own land, Ajantara, for other reasons entirely. He had heard, of course, that the Elven King who ruled those lands was rumored to be gorgeous beyond belief. That had been something he’d planned for, but what he hadn’t planned on was Viktor being so… kind, honest, thoughtful, and… 

Yuuri had never been gladder that he was not the heir to his throne. Ajantara had no law forbidding a woman from taking the throne. According to their laws, the firstborn child regardless of gender was the heir. That meant his older sister, Mari was Heir Apparent, and he was just… a Prince. A marriage between the two of their lands would actually be a good idea - if Viktor’s laws didn’t forbid it. It was widely known in his homeland that his family was not pure. Ajantara had never cared about blood, so even the Royal Family was considered a half-blood. 

However, Rusanaria was not like that.

When Yuuri and Viktor had realized how they felt, Viktor had gone and looked up the laws. He’d been told by his Advisor, Yakov, that no marriage between the two could ever happen. Thus, Yuuri would be, could never be, Viktor’s spouse, just… his life partner. He had no plans on leaving him and wasn’t sure he could now even if he wanted to. 

“I would never tell you to leave,” Viktor said. “But I wouldn’t stop you from leaving if you wanted to. You’re a Prince in your land, you’re important to your people. Here…” He let the words hang in the air.

 Yuuri stepped forward, pressing his lips lightly against Viktor’s. “No one here has ever treated me with anything but respect,” he said. “And who knows, maybe you’ll change the laws one day and we can get married.” He felt Viktor’s arms slip around his waist, and he seemed to be relaxing a bit. “I hope you keep working on it because I’d hate for our children to be illegitimate.”  Viktor froze, and a deep blush crossed Yuuri’s cheeks once he realized what he’d said. “I - I didn’t mean, that is to say, I’m not - I was meant one day, maybe -” 

Viktor chuckled, pressing kisses to Yuuri’s face. “Stop, love, it’s okay,” he said. “I would just hope that you would tell me if you were pregnant, though that would have been a good way to find out, I suppose.” Yuuri just buried his face into Viktor’s chest, who seemed to be amused by the whole situation. Yuuri was not, however, and made a mental note to be more clear the next time he spoke so that this wouldn’t happen again. 

“I’ll remember that,” he said, moving his face so that he could speak. 

For a moment, the two of them just stood there. Yuuri listened to the beating of Viktor’s heart. It was so steady, so calm. He couldn’t imagine going one day without feeling this - Viktor’s arms around him, kissing him… Laws or no laws, this was where he belonged. One day, one day the laws of this land would change. Viktor was a young King, early into his rule. A small amount of human blood should not forbid them from being together. 

One day. Until then, Yuuri would be his protector, his lover, his partner… he would be here, by Viktor’s side, as long as Viktor wanted him to.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on my tumblr - my main account is giasesshoumaru! Also, if you enjoyed this, please consider donating to my ko-fi - giasesshoumaru!


End file.
